In the above-described technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a remote desktop system for integrating and connecting a plurality of peripheral devices (for example, a display, a mouse, a keyboard, a printer, and the like). Patent literature 1 also discloses a mobile communication terminal (for example, a smartphone or the like) connectable to a remote server via a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) or mobile communication network.